Change Logs
This is the Change log for the game Stellar Exchange. This is not the official Change log, though the developer can and may edit this information at any time. At this time the official change log is not available for public veiwing. However, the developer does post changes on the games facebook page. The facebook page is the source for the majority of the information on this page at this time. Change Log Please keep the newest version on top. Please allow for up to one week for changes to be made to this page after a version change. At this time updates are denoted by release dates, not version numbers. Version numbers are not now available. A '+' indicates a addition or change. A '-' indicates a removal or bugfix. Jan. 28, 2014 : + Added support for Linux operating systems + Added support for virtual machines with 2D pixel acceleration enabled. + Basic descriptions added to research. More to come in future updates. : + Re-factored file setup to aid with operating system porting. This requires a re-install of the game from new files. Delete old version before installing. : + Standardized fonts. : + Reformatted text boxes. : + Changed resources gained by clicking free resources. : + Interstellar Clouds now more closely resemble gas giants. : + Level 2 bases now auto-collect free resources. : + Level 2 base cost change. : + Server saves all data every hour now instead of 15 minutes to decrease server load. : - Found and removed a bug that was sending an extra copy of unnecessary data when a screen first opened. : + Expanded how many items can be seen on the player panel while viewing your planet. : + Expanded how many items and transactions are view-able in the view panel. : + Renamed machine panel to view panel because of the new text's width. Jan. 21, 2014 : + Increased cost to heal planets from 10 energy per HP to 100. + Changed planet discovery costs to be linear. + Weighted average missile damage towards the median value. + Added shortcut for deletion tool. Use Del key. + Bonus resources data is now more efficient. + Reduced size of No Flow image. - Removed bug preventing free resources from spawning correctly. - Removed bug preventing changes to planets becoming visible without a reload of the game. Jan. 15, 2014 : + Changed cursor for selecting land. + Added the ability to heal planets with energy. This initially cost 10 energy per HP + Changed color or output direction arrows from red to green to increase visibility. + Added pre-loading of planet data. + Added significant compression for planet data and viewing item flow to reduce bandwidth. + Changed computer image. + Increased efficiency of generators - Fixed inconsistency with generators and peat. (It took 20 peat instead of 10.) + Lowered cost of upgrading machines. + Increased maximum transactions for warehouses, bases, ect from 16 to 32. + Deleted machines now remove incoming transactions. + Shortened names of Liquid Nitrogen and Refined Uranium. + Added ability to see incoming transactions. This change is not retroactive. + Limited number of orbiting machines to 100 per planet. + Added planetary rings - Removed planetary rings (Looked too 'fake') Jan. 10, 2014 : + Added inprovements to the code for seeing machine inventory by holding CTRL. + Reduced defense station build cost to 10K Tech from 100K Tech. This change effects all defense stations in the game. + Removed water from build recipe for nuclear power plants. + Removed energy from all builder recipes. + Cpatured planets now yeaild have of all the resources on the planet whether they were in a machine or used in the contrsuction of the machine itself. (Note: This can only be verified by watching the players resource inventory. No message of dialogue box appears.) + Added Obiting sations for energy, data, research, and defense production. + Changed the cost of several researchable items. - Removed bug related to upgrading defense stations. Jan. 5, 2014 : + Added the ability to view a visual representation of the number of items in a machine or pipe by holding Control. + Lowered research costs to 100 of each item instead of 1000. + Nitrogen Pumps now cost metal. + Added Automated logout system Dec. 22, 2013 : + Added Research system to the game - Changed planet sizes + Added new planet type - Reduced inventory size of producers + Increased movement rate of resources inside a producer - Reset the sever and account information Dec. 12, 2013 : + Added keypad controls for setting the output of machines and pipes. (Num 2,4,6,8) + Added Moderator and Admin postions + Redesigned transaction systems for warehouses Nov. 29, 2013 : + Game is released into public Alpha trials.